


We Play D&D

by thrakaboom



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dungeons and Dragons, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, William Hayes - referenced, dnd to deal with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrakaboom/pseuds/thrakaboom
Summary: Six friends play Dungeons and Dragons because it's easier than talking about their issues. Also because what else are you supposed to do when none of you can drive yet and aren't superheroes?Young Justice AU where they're just normal kids.





	We Play D&D

**Author's Note:**

> Characters  
> TIM: 14. Likes to be in control. Parents aren’t around much. Dungeon Master.  
> CONNER: 14, Pacific Islander. Isn’t sure what being a man means. Foster kid. Human fighter.  
> BART: 13. Only starting to become a teenager. Lives with his uncle. Halfling bard.  
> CASSIE: 14. Has trouble making friends. Doesn’t want to be like her sisters. Half-orc ranger.  
> ANITA: 15, black. Tries to act mature. Wants to be her own version of herself, not her family’s. Elf sorcerer.   
> GRETA: 13. Practically forgettable. Is scared of her older brother. Tiefling cleric.  
> Note: text in bold italics is the characters’ D&D Character Voices

_ S _ _ CENE: September of 20something-ish. Two teenagers barely out of middle out of middle school are setting up for a Dungeons and dragons session. They are at TIM’S house, in his living room. One of the boys, TIM, is white and the other, CONNER, is Pacific Islander. There are crunchy snacks and soda set out on the coffee table. A cardboard dividing screen is at one end of the table and TIM is placing figurines from a box next to him on a map. He’s extremely careful and precise about it. CONNER smoothes out any wrinkles on the plastic wrap over the couch. The style of the room is rich, something more to impress guests with your wealth than actually be functional or comfortable. The furniture, like the couch, is mostly covered in plastic. There are coasters under the sodas. Clearly this is not a living room that was actually meant to be  _ lived  _ in. There is a backpack on the ground at the end of the couch and a sticker laden pocket folder behind the screen. _

**TIM**

You really don’t have to come and help me set up, you know.

**CONNER**

How do you know I’m not just here to look at your super-secret folder, huh?

**TIM**

Because if you did that I would straight up murder you.

**CONNER**

Cold, man. Cold. When’s everyone else gonna get here?

**TIM**

_ (distracted with cross checking his map on the table to a paper in his open folder)  _ Greta said she might be late because her brother is the one giving her a ride tonight.

**CONNER**

Ugh, I hate that guy. He gives me the creeps.

**TIM**

Same. Cass and Anita said they’d be on time. They said they were gonna carpool, so Anita’s grandma doesn’t have to drive all the way out here. Bart said he’d be on time too, but you know how he is. 

**CONNER**

_ (snorts)  _ Does the little dude own a watch, or, like, a clock at all?

 

**TIM**

I think he’s just really forgetful. Oh! How’s the new foster home?

**CONNER**

_ (sits heavily on the couch, done with helping, and rubs at the back of his neck)  _ It’s fine. I mean, it’s only been a month and stuff, but I’m glad it’s still in the area- going to the same school with a new home is nice. And I’m still close enough to hang out with you guys. Having to find new friends again would suck. Jim’s a good guy, I guess. He’s trying to learn Maori or whatever for me. Says he wants to  _ (does finger quotes)  _ “connect with my culture” or something. It’s weird. I don’t even speak Maori.

**TIM**

_(shurgs, still distracted by his game pieces)_ It’s good he’s taking an interest in you and stuff.

**CONNER**

Shit man, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking about…  _ (gestures widely) _

**TIM**

_(overly dismissive)_ Conner, dude, it’s fine. You don’t need to apologize. I don’t mind. Don’t worry about it. It’s dungeons and dragons night. It’s fine, let’s just chill.

**CONNER**

How can I chill on DnD night? You keep throwing imps at us and Cassie’s character almost died last week. 

**TIM**

That was a good one.  _ (chuckles to himself before checking his watch)  _ It’s almost six.

**CONNER**

They’ll be here. Don’t worry so much.  _ (doorbell rings)  _ See? Told you.  _ (gets up to open the door) _

_ BART comes in in a flurry of movement. He’s younger than the other boys- still in middle school. He’s very energetic and speaks with his whole body. He’s almost incapable of sitting still. His emotions are all over his face at any given moment. He throws himself onto the couch and bounces a little, dropping his bag. It’s a small bag, either a backpack or a messenger bag. It has Pokemon on it. All his clothes look a little too big for him, like he took them from other people’s closets. CONNER shuts the door behind him and leans on the couch behind BART. _

**BART**

I’m here! I’m on time and I’m here!

**TIM**

_ (sits cross-legged on the ground at the end of the coffee table with the screen)  _ Did you remember to bring your own dice this time?

**BART**

_ (mimicking Tim)  _ Did you remember your own dice this time? You know as much as I do that I very well did not.

**CONNER**

Well you aren’t going to mooch off either of us. You better hope one of the girls will take pity on you and let you borrow theirs.

**BART**

Come on, Conner! I did your math homework for you, like, everytime we were in detention. Let me use your dice!

**CONNER**

No luck, dude. This is the fourth week in a row.

**BART**

_ (puts his head in his arms and groans)  _ I know.  _ (lifts his head up)  _ Where are the girls?

**TIM**

Greta said she’s gonna be late ‘cause her brother is driving her.

**BART**

Ew. I hate that guy. Why isn’t her mom driving her?

**TIM**

_ (shrugs)  _ I dunno. __ Cassie and Anita are carpooling. They should be here soon. 

**BART**

That makes sense. They live in the same apartment building. I saw Anita when I went over to play the Star Wars game with Cassie this summer.

**CONNER**

What? Really? 

**BART**

Yeah, we hang out without you guys sometimes. She is my friend.

**CONNER**

Yeah I wanna hear about how you played the Star Wars game with Cassie and how she kicked your butt again. No doofus, about Cass and ‘Nita being in the same building? Really?

**BART**

How didn’t you know that?

**CONNER**

How would I know that, we only ever hang out at Tim’s place.

**TIM**

That’s because my house is the biggest.

**BART**

And your parents are never home.  _ (CONNER gives BART a look. BART starts messing with his hair self consciously)  _

**CONNER**

Motor mouth much? Stop being embarrassing before the girls get here.

**BART**

Why? They’re all way out of our league.

**TIM**

It’s true. Cassie and Greta are both cooler than the three of us put together.

**BART**

The girls are all Gyradoses and we’re Magikarps.

**TIM**

Speak for yourself. I’m at least a Pikachu.

**CONNER**

This is exactly why girls don’t think you guys are cool.

**TIM**

Tough talk for someone who came early to Dungeons and Dragons night and sleeps with a stuffed bunny.

 

**CONNER**

Hey! Don’t bring Babbit into this!

_ The doorbell rings and Bart jumps up to get it before either of the other two could. He opens the door and CASSIE and ANITA enter. CASSIE is dressed in a very stereotypical early 00’s tomboy manner. She slouches a little but still gives off the aura that she could take just about anyone in their social circle in a fair fight. She has a backpack with her than she flings down next to CONNER and BART’S when she takes a seat on the couch. She exchanges fist bumps with CONNER and TIM when she sits. ANITA is a very pretty African American girl, the oldest of the group. She’s pretty in a relaxed way and ruffles BART’S hair before taking her seat at the opposite end of the table as TIM. She has a purse with her, and she keeps it in her lap. She puts her small tennis bag with the other backpacks. _

**ANITA**

Hey, what’s up guys. Sorry I couldn’t make it last week- my Grandmere was pretty sick so I had to look after her ‘cause Dad is still recovering from his knee thing. I thought I wasn’t gonna be able to make it again this week, but me and Cassie carpooled. I can’t wait to be able to drive…

**CONNER**

One more year and then you can come pick me up across town. You being able to drive is gonna be great.

**ANITA**

You gonna pay for gas? 

**CONNER**

You know I won’t.

**ANITA**

Then I’m not carting you around everywhere. You have a bus pass.

**CASSIE**

Hey, where’s Greta?

**TIM**

Said she was gonna be late because her brother was the one giving her a ride.

**CASSIE**

Her brother?

 

**ANITA**

Her brother, Will, her brother?

**TIM**

Isn’t he her only brother?

**CASSIE**

He’s so creepy. He looks like he hasn’t washed his hair in months.

**ANITA**

Yeah, he’s in my math class- he’s bad news. Always being creepy and, like, drawing sigils or whatever they’re called in his notebook. And he always stares at me. It’s gross.

**CASSIE**

Didn’t he nearly get expelled for being the one to hang all those Satanist posters around the school last year?

**ANITA**

_ (nods)  _ That was him.

**BART**

He’s always just… icky.

**ANITA**

I wish I could drive already so I could have picked her up…

**TIM**

Guys, listen, I agree, but Greta’s lived with her brother her whole life, I’m sure she’ll be fine for a car trip.  _ (Tim gets a room full of looks) _

**CASSIE**

You aren’t exactly the best judge of people being fine, Tim Tam.

**TIM**

Shut up, Cassie. Are we playing DnD or not? Greta told me to start without her.

**ANITA**

Hold on a sec- me and Cass just got here and I haven’t seen you guys in, like, two weeks. Can’t I ask how everyone has been?

 

**TIM**

Well I’m the DM so I say-

**CASSIE**

Yeah, but Anita is the oldest one here.

**TIM**

I hate it when you use that card.

**BART**

Well you pulling the DM card before we start the session kinda sucks too. I want to know how Anita has been!

**ANITA**

Awe, Bart, that’s sweet. I’m fine- been working on a history project, helping Dad with his PT. You been good?

**BART**

Yeah! Me and my Uncle Max went to see a baseball game this weekend- I didn’t get it, it was  _ so slow _ , but it was so fun. Grandma never took me to baseball games when I lived with her. Oh!  _ (pulls a Tupperware of cookies out of his bag)  _ Max made us these too.

**CASSIE**

Max is the best.  _ (takes a cookie)  _ Man, I’m jealous you two are close. My mom is just on me about everything lately. “Donna had straight A’s when she was your age”, “Diana was doing Varsity sports”. Well, I’m not my sisters.

**CONNER**

Same here. It’s weird- Jim’s always like “Conner where are you going?”, “How was school, Conner?”, “Do you want to have you your friends over?” Like, I’m fourteen- I’m practically grown up. I don’t need people asking me questions about what I’m doing all the time like some third grader. Jesus.

**TIM**

Dude… That’s what parents are supposed to do.

**CONNER:**

Jim isn’t my dad!

 

**CASSIE**

_ (at the same time as Conner)  _ How would you know?

**TIM**

Can we please play DnD now? Please. I spent like all last night planning the details for today- I even got a new figurine for tonight. Can we please do what we are actually here to do, for once?

**CASSIE**

_ (teasing)  _ Control freak much, Tim? Let me get my character sheet and dice out. Also please don’t kill my character again.

**TIM**

Hey! It was bad roles, not my plan. And you only nearly died. Bart brought you back.

**CONNER**

You threw imps at us, Tim!  _ Imps! _

**TIM**

I had faith in you guys.

**CASSIE**

Tim… Timmy…  That was a mistake. We’re so bad at this. Why would you have faith in us?

**TIM**

Someone needs to.

**CASSIE**

Don’t be sappy about it, just start. Where were we last week?

**BART**

Wait! Does anyone have dice I could borrow?

**ANITA**

You forgot yours again? Bart, jeez this is like the third time in a row.

**BART**

I kinda lost mine okay?

**CONNER**

Damn, you could have said that when you asked me for mine.

**TIM**

Know what, fine, here. Take an extra set of mine  _ (hands him a set of dice) _

**BART**

Oh cool. Orange. That’s my favorite color.

**TIM**

Okay, so last week our heroes fought the evil sorcerer Bupnair. You all won, but you didn’t count on his interdimensional imp alarm system. Since you were all low on health from your battle, they took a nasty toll on you. Heather,  _ (looks at CASSIE) _ you almost died but thankfully Gofer  _ (nods at BART) _ brought you back. You have now returned to the city of Pelm with the spoils of the dungeon and the head of Bupnair to show to the authorities. What are you gonna do?

**ANITA**

_(character voice is deep and nearly demonic voice)_ **_We should probably go to the authorities right?_** Damn, I forgot how Nott’s voice hurts my throat. Hand me a soda.

**CASSIE**

_(character voice is also deep but a royal one, reaching over the table to get a soda and handing it to ANITA)_ **_Yes, but we have all these jewels now, so I’m gonna vote pawn shop because we need money_**. 

**CONNER**

Maro throws Bupnair’s head over his shoulder. _(Character voice is a showboating, Marlon Brando-esque voice)_ **_I’ll go with Heather_**. 

**CASSIE**

**_Are you sure you have that. You are a human…_ **

**CONNER**

**_I have 15 strength level. I’m good._ **

**ANITA**

**_Hand it to me, please. It was my kill, my legacy._ **

**CONNER**

Maro stares at Nott.

 

**ANITA**

**_Stand down, boy. This wasn’t your fight. It was my name on the line._ **

**CONNER**

_ (voice rising)  _ **_Don’t call me boy ever again, Nott. I am no one’s boy! No one’s son!_ **

**BART**

Hey DM, as fun as watching Nott and Maro fight are, how many people are around? Or do I need a perception check for that?

**TIM**

Nah, it’s pretty light out, you would be able to tell. Pelm is a good sized town and it’s a little past noon so there’s a lot of people around. 

**BART**

Gofer wanders off-

**CASSIE**

So true to life. 

**BART**

-and finds a nice corner to preform. Gets his hat on the ground and starts playing his pan flute. 

**CASSIE**

Yo, Bart is Gofer sneaking off or just wandering?

**BART**

Nah, he’s not sneaking around or anything, he’s just using my trick for when people  yell at each other: disappear. Poof! Magic.

**CASSIE**

**‘** Kay, so, I would be able to see where you’d gone, probably. I pick Nott and Maro up by like, the scruffs of their necks before they really get into it. I can do that, right? I don’t need a strength check?

**TIM**

Ehhhh, Heather is an orc and you can actually pick up both Anita and Conner in real life, so I’ll allow it. But only because seeing you pick up Conner in real life is funny.

 

**CONNER**

Dude!

**CASSIE**

__ **_Stop. Both of you, no more fighting. The little one’s gone off._ **

**TIM**

Hey, Gofer, what are you playing on your pan flute?

**BART**

_ (stifling a laugh) _ … Africa by Toto. Really exaggerated, like in the music video.  _ (acts out melodramatically playing a pan flute while the others groan and giggle) _

**ANITA**

No one gives you money because that’s a bad joke. 

**TIM**

Actually… actually one man comes up to you tosses you some copper. He’s wearing a trench coat and has this long greasy hair. He has the symbol of a triangle in a, what's it called, a pentagon that you recognize from meeting Maro’s awful dad. 

**CASSIE**

_ (flipping through her notes)  _ Isn’t that the uhhh, the demon worshippers?

**CONNER**

The Trinity Circuit, yeah. We saved Maro’s dad from them a while ago.

**BART**

Gofer wouldn’t remember that name, why did we have to split up again?

**ANITA**

Because you wandered off, which is what you you do.

**BART**

I don’t! Well… Maybe sometimes.

**CASSIE**

All the time.

 

**TIM**

Guys! Focus! 

**BART**

_ (speaks in a squeaky voice)  _ **_Thank you, kind sir, truly a man of Art. Your name?_ **

**TIM**

**_It’s Billiam_ ** …   _ (switching back to his normal voice)  _ which you all know is the name of Misty’s big brother.

_ The other kids have snorts of laughter and TIM smiles. _

**CONNER**

You aren’t even trying to be subtle anymore, dude.

**BART**

I roll perception if he’s evil. That’s uhhhh...14 plus zero.

**TIM**

Yeah, he’s suspicious as heck.

_ The doorbell rings.  _

**CASSIE**

One sec, guys. 

_ CASSIE stands and gets it, closest to the door. Enter GRETA. She’s mousy and small and looks relieved to be there and distraught at the same time.  _

**GRETA**

Sorry I’m late guys, what did I miss?

**BART**

We met the fantasy version of your brother and I think we’re gonna have to fight him.

**GRETA**

_ (smiles)  _ Good.  _ (She moves to sit next to TIM. Quietly)  _ Hey, thanks.

**TIM**

_ (embarrassed)  _ You say that now, and hey, it’s your turn anyways. Anyways, so, as I was saying…

_ As they go back to their game and Greta settles in the lights fade to black. _

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for my scriptwriting class over a period of two months. It went through so many variations, so here's the final one! Tell me what you thought? People referenced in this include Jim Harper (Guardian) who Superboy lived with for a while, Max Mercury who Bart lived with, Donna Troy and Diana Prince and Will Hayes aka Harm.


End file.
